Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Shinigami | urodziny = 21 stycznia''Bleach'' Official Character Book of Souls, strona 200 | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 168 cm | waga = 52 kg | przynależność = Gotei 13, Soul Society | zawód = Kapitan 1. Oddziału Wszechkapitan Gotei 13 | zespół = Plik:1.jpeg 1. Oddział | partner = Genshirō Okikiba | poprzedni partner = Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe | bazy operacyjne = 1. Oddział, Seireitei, Soul Society | krewni = ? | shikai = Ryūjin Jakka | bankai = Zanka no Tachi | debiut w mandze = Tom 10, Rozdział 81 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 24 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach GC: Tasogare ni Mamieru Shinigami | japoński głos = Masaaki Tsukada | angielski głos = Bob Johnson | hiszpański głos = Francisco Alborch | galeria = tak }} "Niewzruszony i nie podatny na zmiany." - Tite Kubo kapitan 1. Oddziału oraz wszechkapitan Gotei 13. Choć jest stary, ma wielką siłę. Jego wicekapitanem był Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe. Wygląd Yamamoto jest najstarszym kapitanem Gotei 13. Ma wygląd starego mężczyzny z czerwonymi oczami''Bleach'' manga; okładka 45 tomu, bardzo długą, siwą brodą i długimi brwiami.Bleach manga; okładka 45 tomu Ma wiele blizn na torsie, co świadczy o wielu stoczonych walkach w przeszłości. Blizny na jego głowie były często przedmiotem żartów, jedną z nich zrobił mu jego porucznik, Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe. Po krótkiej konfrontacji z Aizenem, Yamamoto stracił lewą rękę. Bleach manga; Rozdział 423 Nosi zwykły strój kapitana Shinigami. Do niego nosi haori zarzucone na ramiona. Wygląda dość niepozornie - przypomina staruszka z długą, białą brodą, jednak to tylko pozory - pod haori skrywa dość muskularne ciało. thumb|left|190px|Yamamoto w przeszłości Kiedy był znacznie młodszy, Yamamoto miał w większości ogoloną głowę, posiadał jedynie czarne włosy po boku i z tyłu. Miał grube czarne brwi i wąsy. Przez czoło rozciągała się długa blizna, dzięki której zyskał pseudonim "Eijisai" ze względu na jej kształt. Miał także zmarszczki na czole i pod oczami. Nosił typowy strój Shinigami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 504, strona 10 Charakter Jako kapitan i dowódca Gotei 13, Yamamoto jest szanowany przez większość Shinigami, zwłaszcza przez Komamurę, który twierdzi, że jest dobroczyńcą, który uratował mu życie. W wykonaniu wyroku Yamamoto jest bardzo zasadniczy i oczekuje tego od innych. Był rozczarowany, że Shunsui i Ukitake sprzeciwili się wyrokowi Rukii. Nie jest to człowiek, który toleruje takie zachowania. Jest gniewny w okolicznościach zdrady i może być bardzo agresywny w walce. Ze względu na wieloletnie doświadczenie, Yamamoto bardzo rzadko pokazuje oznaki niepokoju i zaskoczenia. Zazwyczaj reaguje otwarciem jednego lub dwóch oczu, które przez większość czasu są zamknięte. Yamamoto jest bardzo lojalny wobec Soul Society i traktuje swoje obowiązki bardzo poważnie, oczekując tego samego od reszty Gotei 13. Jego lojalność jest tak wielka, że jest gotów się poświęcić dla Gotei 13 w celu pokonania Aizena, wierząc, że jego obowiązkiem jest oddać życie dla dobra Soul Society w razie potrzeby.Bleach manga; Rozdział 393, strony 14-15 Innym przykładem gdzie Genryūsai wskazuje na swoją lojalność, kiedy jest wyraźnie zły, gdy Shunsui, Byakuya i Zaraki tracą swoje haori i pokazuje swój żal i złość. Twierdzi, że haori reprezentuje ich status jako kapitanów. Bleach manga; Rozdział 423 Yamamoto docenia kulturę wschodnią i jest mistrzem w japońskiej ceremonii parzenia herbaty, z drugiej strony nie lubi zachodniej kultury w przeciwieństwie do swojego wicekapitana Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe. Co miesiąc organizuje spotkania dotyczące herbaty.Bleach Official Bootleg Historia thumb|right|190px|Yamamoto zyskuje bliznę po pojedynku z Sasakibe Yamamoto założył Akademię Shinigami ponad 2100 lat przed właściwą fabułą Bleacha.Bleach manga; Rozdział 155, strona 10 Za czasów, kiedy był instruktorem szkoły Genji i założycielem Genryū, wszyscy nazywali go "Eijisai". Zaczęło się to przez jego znajomych, aż w końcu nazywano go tak za każdym razem, gdy wykazywał się w walce. Mimo, że Chōjirō nie był jego uczniem, chłopak codziennie przychodził do Yamamoto. Shigekuni polecił mu, aby nauczył się Bankai. Po miesiącu Chōjirō znów przybywa do niego na wizytę i mówi, że zamierza zostać jego prawą ręką. Chociaż Yamamoto proponował, aby został jego uczniem, ten się nie zgodził, uzasadniając, że jako uczeń będzie tylko go kopiował, natomiast jako prawa ręka będzie spełniał wszystkie jego życzenia. Mówi, że według polecenia nauczył się Bankai. Yamamoto jest zaciekawiony i proponuje pojedynek. Sam stwierdził, że to doskonałe Bankai, jednak nie było w stanie go pokonać, zostawiło jedynie bliznę, która z poprzednią utworzyła znak "X". Powiedział Chōjirō, że to Bankai jest jak u dziecka, jednak chłopak nie stracił głowy, a wręcz się z tym zgodził. Postanowił spędzić resztę życia na polepszenie swojego Bankai aby stał się przydatny. Dotrzymał złożonej obietnicy i trenował przez wiele lat, aż w końcu nie było w Soul Society nikogo, kto by nie znał jego imienia. Z powodu skrzyżowania blizn zaczęli wołać na Yamamoto "Jūjisai", ale tylko Chōjirō zwracał się do niego tak jak wcześniej. Shigekuni dzięki Chōjirō postanowił nazwać się Genryūsai.Bleach manga; Rozdział 504, strony 7-12 Osobiście wyszkolił Shunsuia i Jūshirō. Yamamoto sam był nauczycielem w Akademii i osobiście polecił Kyōraku i Ukitake. Przyznaje, że jest z nich bardzo dumny. Kiedy stali się kapitanami, chwalił się o nich tak, jakby to byli jego synowie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 155, strony 10-11 Ok. 1000 lat temu, Yamamoto założył i został kapitanem Gotei 13Bleach manga; Rozdział 394, strona 6 oraz próbował zabić obecnego lidera Vandenreich, lecz mu się to nie udało.Bleach manga; Rozdział 489, strony 16-17 Jakiś czas potem mianował na swojego wicekapitana Sasakibe, który złożył mu przysięgę, że będzie mu służył do końca jego życia.Bleach manga; Rozdział 486, strony 5-7 Odwrócenie wahadła thumb|left|190px|Yamamoto, Ginrei i Unohana podczas testu Urahary na kapitana Ok. 110 lat temu Yamamoto został odnotowany jako najstarszy kapitan Gotei 13, zaraz po nim Retsu Unohana, Shunsui Kyōraku oraz Jūshirō Ukitake. Stwierdza się, że co najmniej 3. z nich zostało kapitanami 100 lat przed tym punktem.Bleach manga; Rozdział -108, strona 13 Na zebraniu kapitanów ogłosił, że w związku z awansem Kirio Hikifune kapitanowie mają zgłaszać do niego nominacje co do stanowiska kapitana 12. Oddziału. Bardzo szybko kapitan 2. Oddziału, Yoruichi Shihōin zgłosiła swojego 3. oficera, Uraharę Kisuke. Następnego dnia Kisuke zdał egzamin na kapitana przed Yamamoto, Unohaną i Ginreiem i objął stanowisko kapitana 12. Oddziału.Bleach manga; Rozdział -107, strony 1-9 10 lat później Yamamoto zbiera nadzwyczajne spotkanie kapitanów Gotei 13, gdzie przedstawia raport o zaniknięciu Reiatsu Kenseia Mugurumy oraz jest wicekapitana Mashiro Kuny, którzy wcześniej zostali wysłani do zbadania tajemniczego zniknięcia dusz w Rukongai. Potem stwierdził, że wybierze 5. kapitanów, tworząc zespół dochodzeniowo-śledczy, który uda się na miejsce zdarzenia. Bardzo zdyszany i zdenerwowany Kisuke Urahara pojawia się i pyta, czy mógłby dołączyć do zespołu dochodzeniowego, tłumacząc, że jego wicekapitan też jest na miejscu zdarzenia. Yamamoto nie zezwala Uraharze, a gdy ten się sprzeciwia zostaje uciszony przez Yoruichi. Yamamoto wybiera zespół - kapitana 3. Oddziału Rōjūrō Ōtoribashiego, kapitana 5. Oddziału Shinjiego Hirako i kapitana 7. Oddziału Love'a Aikawę. Kazał Yoruichi czuwać na wypadek ataku, podczas gdy kapitan 6. Oddziału - Ginrei Kuchiki, kapitan 8 Oddziału - Shunsui Kyōraku i kapitan 13. Oddziału - Jūshirō Ukitake mieli zostać i strzec Seireitei. thumb|right|190px|Yamamoto dający rozkazy Następnie Yamamoto każe Unohanie przygotować się na prawdopodobne przyjęcie ofiar. Kiedy Unohana podkreśliła, że powinna raczej udać się bezpośrednio na miejsce zdarzenia, Yamamoto oświadczył, że nie może wysłać uzdrowicieli, nie wiedząc o pełnym zakresie sytuacji. Po przybyciu kapitana Korpusu Kidō Tessaia Tsukabishiego i jego wicekapitana Hachigena Ushōdy, Yamamoto poprosił Tessaia, aby jeden z nich poszedł razem z resztą na miejsce zdarzenia. Shunsui przerwał i zapytał czy to dobry pomysł, aby wysłać zarówno kapitana, jak i wicekapitana Korpusu Kidō, skoro nie ma pojęcia, co się dzieje, co skłoniło Yamamoto zapytać, co a pro po tego sugeruje. Shunsui powiedział Yamamoto, że powinni wysłać swojego wicekapitana - Lisę Yadōmaru. Z powstałego składu Yamamoto wysłał ich, aby zbadali zaginięcie.Bleach manga; Rozdział -102, strony 1-13 Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Kilka wieków temu, w czasie buntu, które spowodowało wojnę domową w Soul Society, Yammamoto pochwalił działania Kōgi Kuchiki, później daje Kōdze kierownictwo specjalnego kontyngentu swoich wojsk.Bleach anime; Odcinek 250 Kiedy Kōga staje się fałszywy, Yamamoto pomaga Ginreiowi zapieczętować Kōgę ze szczególnym zaklęciem Kidō.Bleach anime; Odcinek 251 Fabuła Soul Society thumb|right|190px|Yamamoto zwołuje spotkanie kapitanów Gotei 13 Yammamoto po raz pierwszy pojawia się na spotkaniu które zwołał, by odpowiednio ukarać kapitana 3. Oddziału Gina Ichimaru za to, że nie zabił Ichigo gdy miał na to okazję. Po przyjeździe, Gin wdaje się w kłótnię z kapitanem 11. Oddziału Kenpachim Zaraki i kapitanem 12. Oddziału - kapitanem Mayurim Kurotsuchim. Tłumaczy cel spotkania i żąda wyjaśnień w związku z tym.Bleach manga; Rozdział 82, strona 5 Gin jasno stwierdza, że nie ma nic do powiedzenia, co rozwściecza Yamamoto. Gin mówi dalej, że nie ma usprawiedliwienia i że popełnił błąd, i nie będzie starał się usprawiedliwić głupimi wymówkami. Yamamoto następnie decyduje, że Ichimaru będzie musiał zostać ukarany, po czym dostaje informacje o dotarciu Ryoka do Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Rozdział 82, strony 17-19 Yamamoto odwołuje posiedzenie, twierdząc, że karą Gina zajmie się później. Każe kapitanom powrócić na swoje stanowiska, aby przygotowali się do obrony.Bleach manga; Rozdział 83, strona 4 thumb|left|190px|Yamamoto i Chōjirō podczas rozmowy z Rukią Później widzimy Yamamoto, gdy pyta się Rukii, czy ma jakieś ostatnie słowa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 147, strony 4 Rukia prosi o bezpieczne przeniesienie przyjaciół do Świata Żywych, na co Yamamoto się zgadza, choć w rzeczywistości zamierza ich zabić.Bleach manga; Rozdział 149, strony 17-18 Po aktywacji Sōkyoku, Yamamoto wyjaśnia jego działanie, i że jego płomienie to prawdziwa forma Sōkyoku. Gdy płomienie zaczynają atakować Rukię, egzekucja zostaje przerwana przez Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 150, strona 15 Yamamoto patrzy, jak Ichigo pojawia się i ratuje Rukię.Bleach manga; Rozdział 151, strona 7 Wysyła swojego wicekapitana Chōjirō Sasakibe, aby zatrzymał Ichigo, podczas gdy on odwraca się w stronę Shunsuia i Ukitake, który miał zamiar zniszczyć Sōkyoku. Mówi, że nie może im wybaczyć ich postępku. Po krótkiej rozmowie kapitanowie wraz z wicekapitanem Shunsuia, przemieszczają się w dół urwiska za pomocą Shunpo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 152, strona 11''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 153, strony 11-13 Po znacznym oddaleniu zatrzymują się, ale Yamamoto już czeka. Genryūsai następnie uwalnia ciśnienie swojej energii duchowej, powodując u Nanao Ise osłabienie, co zmusza Shunuia do oddalenia Nanao od miejsca bitwy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 154, strony 18-19 thumb|right|190px|Yamamoto rozpoczyna walkę z Shunsuiem i Ukitake Po powrocie Shunsuia, Yamamoto mówi, że byli oni dla niego jak synowie, ale teraz jest rozczarowany. Potem wyraźnie mówi, że jest zbyt późno na słowa i mówi, aby wyciągnęli swoje miecze.Bleach manga; Rozdział 155, strony 1-14 Shunsui i Jūshirō sięgają po swoje miecze. Yamamoto pyta, czy zamierzają walczyć, nie uwalniając Zanpakutō, nakłaniając Shunsuia do pytania, czy jest inny sposób poza walką. Genryūsai wycisza go, stwierdzając, że nie ma litości dla kogoś kto utrudnia dążenie do sprawiedliwości. Yamamoto odrzuca pojęcia indywidualnej sprawiedliwości, ponieważ nie może zastąpić globalnej sprawiedliwości. Zmęczony mówić, Shigekuni zdejmuje haori i górę swojego kimono mówiąc im, aby przygotowali się do walki, po czym uwalnia Shikai.Bleach manga; Rozdział 155, strony 20-24 Gdy Yamamoto stoi przygotowany do walki, pyta ich, na co oni czekają, mówiąc im, że powinny oni uwolnić swoje Zanpakutō, chyba, że planują się spalić w drobny popiół. Ukitake i Shunsui następnie postanowili uwolnić swoje miecze. Po ich uwolnieniu, Genryūsai mówi, że są to jedyne Zanpakutō, które występują w parach. Następnie atakują się powodując potężną eksplozję.Bleach manga; Rozdział 156, strony 6-19 Później zostają zmuszeni do przerwania walki, po ogłoszeniu Isane Kotetsu o zdradzie Aizena, który jest odpowiedzialny za chaos w Soul Society.Bleach manga; Rozdział 172, strona 12 Kiedy spisek zostaje ujawniony, większość kapitanów otacza Aizena i pozostałych zdrajców na wzgórzu Sōkyoku. Gdy Gillian ratuje Aizena, Gina i Kaname, Yamamoto ostrzega innych Shinigami aby oddalili się od promienia, który wciąga zdrajców w górę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 178, strona 11 Bount (tylko anime) Yamamoto odgrywa bardzo małą rolę w czasie inwazji Bount. Yamamoto zaczyna myśleć, że kapitan Mayuri Kurotsuchi planuje zdradzić Soul Society i rozkazuje Byakuyi pozyskać informację o Bount. Później zwołuje zebranie kapitanów i mówi o inwazji Bount na Rukongai.Bleach anime; Odcinek 92 Arrancar thumb|left|190px|Yamamoto rozmawia z Orihime, Hitsugayą i Matsumoto Yamamoto zwołuje zebranie kapitanów z powodu zagrożenia.Bleach manga; Rozdział 188 Kolejnym razem Yamamoto wysyła kilku Shinigami do Karakury, aby przeciwstawili się atakom Arrancarów. Wydaje rozkazy grupie poprzez specjalny ekran, osobiście jednak nie pokazuje się ani raz. Pozwala Momo Hinamori porozmawiać z Hitsugayą, lecz kiedy zaczyna mówić aby uratował Aizena, Yamamoto obezwładnia ją za pomocą Kidō.Bleach manga; Rozdział 224, strona 16 Na ekranie pojawia się także, gdy oznajmia fakt porwania Orihime przez Arrancarów. Kategorycznie zabrania wyruszać jej na ratunek, tłumacząc, że moc wszystkich obecnych będzie potrzebna w Karakurze zimą, także Ichigo. Rozkazuje wszystkim wracać do Soul Society.Bleach manga; Rozdział 238, strona 11 Hueco Mundo Yamamoto, wraz z Byakuyą Kuchiki i Jūshirō Ukitake, powiedział, że Rukia Kuchiki i Renji Abarai zniknęli, a 2. Oddział szuka ich wszystkich w całym Seireitei.Bleach manga; Rozdział 247, strona 1 Po tym, jak Coyote Starrk odzyskuje Orihime Inoue i zabiera ją z powrotem do Aizena,Bleach manga; Rozdział 313, strona 16''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 313, strony 16-17 wyjaśniono, że Yamamoto nakazał utworzenie sztucznej Karakury w miejscu prawdziwej, a prawdziwa została przeniesiona do Soul Society, więc dowódcy mogą walczyć w pełni sił, nie uszkadzając miasta. Jest widoczny przy kilku innych kapitanach i wicekapitanach, czekając na Aizena i jego podwładnych.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 314-315 Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) thumb|left|190px|Yamamoto wprowadza Shūsuke Amagai jako nowego kapitana 3. Oddziału Yamamoto mianuje Shūsuke Amagaia na kapitana 3. Oddziału.Bleach anime; Odcinek 168 Amagai jednak wykorzystuje swoją pozycję, aby się zemścić na Yamamoto, ponieważ wierzył, że zabił jego ojca, Shin'etsu Kisaragiego. W rzeczywistości Shin'etsu został wysłany w celu zbadania rodziny Kasumiōji, ale został schwytany przez Gyōkaku Kumoia i wykorzystany do badań Bakkōtō. Kiedy Shin'etsu został opętany przez Bakkōtō, Yamamoto zabił go, aby już nie cierpiał.Bleach anime; Odcinek 189 Amagai, po zabiciu Kumoia, atakuje Yamamoto wykorzystując swoje Bakkōtō, aby zapieczętować jego Zanpakutō. Podczas gdy Yamamoto jest bezbronny, przybywa Ichigo i walczy z Amagaiem, który jest blisko śmierci. Po tym jak Yoruichi Shihōin i Yamamoto ujawniają prawdę o jego ojcu, popełnia samobójstwo.Bleach anime; Odcinki 187-189 Sztuczna Karakura Kolejny raz widzimy go dopiero w Sztucznej Karakurze, gdzie wraz z innymi członkami Gotei 13 chce powstrzymać Aizena przed stworzeniem Królewskiego Klucza. Od razu zamyka Aizena, Gina oraz Tōsena w ogniu, aby pozostali mogli pozbyć się Espady i ich Fracción. Bleach manga; Rozdział 316, strony 8-11 thumb|right|190px|Yamamoto kontra Ayon Okazuje się, że Yamamoto stworzył cztery filary wokół sztucznej Karakury, dzięki którym prawdziwa Karakura jest w Soul Society. Baraggan Louisenbairn szybko to sobie uświadamia i wysyła czterech Fracción aby je zniszczyli.Bleach manga; Rozdział 318, strona 12 Jednak filarów chronili Izuru Kira, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Ikkaku Madarame i Shūhei Hisagi. Po zabiciu Fracción, Espada i pozostali ruszają na Gotei 13. Yamamoto mówi, że prawdziwe walki już się rozpoczęły.Bleach manga; Rozdział 329 thumb|left|190px|Yamamoto spala Fracciòn Harribel Do walki wkracza dopiero kiedy Ayon - hybryda stworzona przez Fracción Harribel, pokonuje czwórkę wicekapitanów. Jego wkroczenie do walki jest efektowne, przy pomocy swej laski wybija dużą dziurę w piersi stwora.Bleach manga; Rozdział 337 Twierdzi, że jest rozczarowany poziomem wicekapitanów. Gdy Ayon zaszarżował na niego bez poruszania się, uniknął ataku, stwierdzając, że istota ta istnieje tylko po to, żeby zabijać i o niczym innym nie myśli. Uwolnił swój Zanpakutō i używając Nadegiri' - potężnego ataku Kendo, rozciął bestię na dwie części.Bleach manga; Rozdział 338 Gdy lewa część ciała potwora nadal chce atakować, Yamamoto komentuje to stwierdzeniem, gdyż jest zasmucony faktem, iż musi wciąż ciąć tak żałosną bestię. To jednak nie skutkuje i Ayon atakuje. Wiekowy Shinigami spopiela bestię bez większego problemu, to samo czyniąc z jego twórczyniami - Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose oraz Cyan Sung-Sun.Bleach manga; Rozdział 339, strony 2-7 Zauważa, że Harribel zamierza pomścić swoje podwładne, ale zanim go zaatakowała, zainterweniował Tōshirō. Wraz z kapitanami i oficerami widzi przybywającego ogromnego Hollowa i Wonderweiss dołączającego do walk. Shunsui i Ukitake zaatakowani przez Starrka i Wonderweiss spadają na dół.Bleach manga; Rozdział 364, strona 8 thumb|right|190px|Shinji Hirako omawia sytuację z Yamamoto Gdy pojawili się Visoredzi, generał był niezmiernie zdziwiony faktem pomocy byłych członków Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Rozdział 365, strona 3 Shinji podchodzi do Yamamoto aby go powitać, na co ten pyta się czy chcą się zemścić. Hirako wyraźnie mówi, że chcą się zemścić na Aizenie, nie Gotei 13. Yamamoto pyta Shinjiego czy są sprzymierzeńcami, na co odpowiada, że nie. Twierdzi, że chcą zabić Aizena i są sojusznikami Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 365, strony 9-12 thumb|left|190px|Yamamoto i Aizen Gdy Tōshirō i inni zostali ranni w wyniku ataku na Aizena, Yamamoto w końcu decyduje się walczyć z samym Aizenem. Używa mocy swojego Zanpakutō i chociaż ten atak mógł zabić wszystkich, dziadek zdecydował się na to. Jednak nim owy atak został użyty, na arenę bitwy wkracza Wonderweiss Margela w formie Resurrección. Gasi on płomienie jego miecza. Generał stwierdza, że Aizen jest naiwny, gdyż myśli, że powstrzyma go pieczętując jego miecz. Wywiązuje się walka Yamamoto z Wonderweissem. Wkrótce Margela wybucha zabity poprzez bardzo potężny atak. Dziadek rozmawia z Aizenem, który wyjaśnia mu, że moc jego miecza została zapieczętowana w Wonderweissie. Tak więc nagle wszystko wybucha. Generał, już mocno raniony przez Margelę zostaje jeszcze bardziej poturbowany. Postanawia się on jednak poświęcić. Złapał nogę Aizena i użył Hadō #96. Ranny Aizen ucieka z wybuchu. Następnym razem widzimy Genryūsaia 10 dni po pokonaniu Aizena przez Ichigo. Wcześniej Yamamoto, aby powstrzymać gwałtowne uwolnienie się energii zapieczętowanej w Wonderweissie, poświęcił swoje lewe ramię. Niemniej nie odbiło się to na jego żywotności, gdyż wciąż był w stanie udzielić ostrej reprymendy kapitanom 6, 8 i 11. Oddziału za zgubienie haori. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Zaginiony Zastępczy Shinigami thumb|left|190px|Urahara prosi Yamamoto o pomoc w odzyskaniu mocy Ichigo Podczas zebrania kapitanów w baraku 1. Oddziału, Urahara prosi Yamamoto o pomoc w odzyskaniu mocy Shinigami dla Ichigo. Genryūsai mówi, aby Kisuke przyniósł ten miecz, czemu sprzeciwia się Unohana. Wszechkapitan odpowiada, że Kurosaki uratował ich, a teraz oni mają obowiązek uratować jego, nawet jeśli będzie to sprzeczne z zasadami. Rozkazał aby wszyscy kapitanowie i wicekapitanowie Gotei 13 oddali część swojego Reiatsu do tego miecza.Bleach manga; Rozdział 461, strony 12-15 Yamamoto wydaje rozkaz Renjiemu, by przyniósł ciało Ginjō do Soul Society. Później, posłaniec informuje go, że Ichigo przeszedł przez bramę Senkai. Po zjawieniu się Kurosakiego, Genryūsai dziękuje mu za ciężką pracę. Chłopak odpowiada, że nie przyszedł tu po pochwały, a jego celem jest odzyskanie ciała Kūgo. Następnie pyta go czy to przemyślał.Bleach manga; Rozdział 479, strony 6-15 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna thumb|right|190px|Posłańcy [[Vandenreich przychodzą by wypowiedzieć wojnę]] Yamamoto będąc w swoim biurze przegląda raporty dostarczone doń od 11. i 9. Oddziału. Ów raporty dotyczyły sprawy zniknięć w Rukongai. Kiedy rozpoczyna się temat raportu 9. Oddziału, w biurze pojawia się siedmioro zamaskowanych osobników. Genryūsai pyta grupę gości, kim są. W odpowiedzi otrzymuje wiadomość, iż widzą się po raz pierwszy, oraz, że przybyli, aby wypowiedzieć wojnę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 482, strony 15-17 Później jeden z tajemniczych przybyszy okazuje swoje zdziwienie brakiem jakiejkolwiek ochrony oraz prostotą dostania się do pokoju wszechkapitana. Wówczas Yamamoto stwierdza, że skoro on znajduje się w tym pokoju, nie potrzebuje lepszej obrony. Wówczas tajemnicza postać wygraża mu, iż było to jego ostatnie aroganckie słowo w życiu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 483, strony 2-4 W tym momencie do gabinetu wpada Sasakibe, który znienacka zostaje poważnie raniony ogromną strzałą. Po chwili postać odzywa się ponownie, mówiąc, aby Genryūsai nie był zasmucony, ponieważ jego wicekapitan sprawdził się idealnie, aby zademonstrować jaki los czeka go w przyszłości. Wówczas jeden z najeźdźców mówi, że Soul Society zostanie zniszczone przez Vandenreich w ciągu 5 dni.Bleach manga; Rozdział 483, strony 17-18 Kiedy wysłannicy Vandenreich kończą wypowiedź, zaczynają znikać. Wówczas Genyūsai wykonuje próbę ataku, jednak bezskutecznie. Bleach manga; Rozdział 484, strony 1-6 Po chwili przemyśleń kapitana Yamamoto, odzywa się jego ranny wicekapitan. Sasakibe mówi, iż najeźdźcy są w stanie zrobić coś związanego z Bankai. Wiadomość ta wywołuje szok u Yamamoto.Bleach manga; Rozdział 484, strony 7 Jakiś czas później widzimy Yamamoto tuż przed kremacją Sasakibe. Wspomina on moment przydzielenia Chōjirō stanowiska wicekapitana. Wszechkapitan jest wyraźnie zasmucony odejściem swego kompana. Na jego znak ciało zmarłego zostaje poddane kremacji.Bleach manga; Rozdział 486, strony 7-9 Jakiś czas później obecny jest podczas składania przez Akona raportu dotyczącego wroga. Genryūsai wyraźnie chce się dowiedzieć, gdzie znajduje się kryjówka wroga, jednak w odpowiedzi otrzymuje, że jej położenie nie jest jeszcze znane. Kiedy Mayuri Kurotsuchi mówi, iż przeciwnikami są Quincy, nakazuje zebranym kapitanom gotowość i ostrożność.Bleach manga; Rozdział 488, strony 10-14 Później rozmawia na osobności z kapitanem Kurotsuchi, gdzie ten tłumaczy, że rozkazał członkom swojego oddziału zabić 28 tysięcy mieszkańców Rukongai, aby poprawić równowagę dusz. Kiedy Yamamoto zwraca mu uwagę, ten odpiera, że to on jest winny całej tej sytuacji, ponieważ 1000 lat temu nie zabił pewnego mężczyzny.Bleach manga; Rozdział 489, strony 15-17 thumb|left|190px|Yamamoto obserwuje atak ze swojego gabinetu Kiedy Vandenreich zaatakowało Soul Society, Yamamoto obserwuje całą sytuację ze swojego gabinetu. Postanawia dołączyć do bitwy i rozkazuje swojemu 3. oficerowi, Genshirō Okikibie, pilnować tego miejsca.Bleach manga; Rozdział 494, strony 7-8 Zostaje poinformowany przez Rangiku Matsumoto poprzez Tenteikūrę, że przeciwnicy nie pieczętują, a kradną Bankai, po czym wyrusza do walki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 497, strony 6 i 8 Gdy Driscoll Berci zamierza wykończyć Hisagiego, Yamamoto przybywa na pomoc. Driscoll wybucha szaleńczym śmiechem i stwierdza, że ma szczęście, bo przybył tu by go spotkać. Mówi do Yamamoto, że zabije go przy pomocy Bankai jego podwładnego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 503, strony 13-16 thumb|right|190px|Yamamoto zabija [[Driscolla]] Wróg przechodzi ze słów do czynów. Po aktywowaniu Bankai pyta czy to nie przygnębiające oraz mówi, że słyszał o tym, że Sasakibe nie korzystał ze swojego Bankai od przeszło 2000 lat. Zwraca się do Yamamoto, że teraz może ujrzeć je ponownie, więc powinien mu podziękować. Zostaje trafiony błyskawicą i wspomina dawne czasy, gdy Chōjirō nie był jego podwładnym i po raz pierwszy walczył z jego Bankai. Driscoll naciera kolejnymi atakami i kpi z wszechkapitana, że nie jest w stanie się obronić przed Bankai podwładnego. Hisagi widząc nie reagującego Yamamoto postanawia włączyć się do walki, jednak ten go zatrzymuje. Mówi do swojego zmarłego wicekapitana, że musi być upokorzony, ponieważ Bankai nad którym spędził tyle czasu nie może być tak słabe. Genryūsai wpada w złość i za pomocą swojego Shikai zabija Driscolla.Bleach manga; Rozdział 504 Driscoll obraca się w popiół, a Yamamoto uspokaja zszokowanego Hisagiego, że każdego najeźdźcę zabije własnymi rękoma, po czym rusza na pole bitwy niszcząc przy okazji swoim Reiatsu kilka budynków.Bleach manga; Rozdział 505, strony 1-5 Wszyscy w Seireitei dostrzegają jego wściekłe Reiatsu, co daje im siłę do walki z przeciwnikami. Sam pyta podwładnych jak mogą mieć problemy z takimi podrzędnymi wrogami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 505, strona 12 Gdy przywódca wrogiej armii podziwia nieprzytomnego Kenpachiego, Yamamoto pojawia się z hukiem i wita Juhabacha, stwierdzając, że nie widzieli się od tysiąca lat. Mówi, że przyszedł tutaj aby go zniszczyć.Bleach manga; Rozdział 505, strony 16-18 190px|thumb|left|Yamamoto atakuje [[Juhabacha]] Yamamoto postanawia przejść od słów do czynów, jednak niespodziewanie atakuje go NaNaNa Najahkoop, Äs Nödt i Buzzbee. Genryūsai nie okazuje litości i spala każdego z nich. Juhabach komentuje, że byli głupcami, ponieważ wtrącili się w jego walkę. Stwierdza, że jego oczy wyglądają jakby chciały coś powiedzieć, jednak niespodziewanie Yamamoto atakuje go i mówi, że nic się nie zmienił, a ten niegodziwy wzrok, którym patrzy na innych zakończy się tutaj. Juhabach uśmiecha się i mówi do Genryūsaia, że się postarzał, jednak sposób w jaki wyraża wściekłość przypomina mu dawne czasy. Yamamoto krzyczy, że to nonsens, po czym Juha wyjmuje miecz. Yamamoto mówi, że na to czekał i teraz roztrzaska jego ciało, krew, miecz i duszę na kawałeczki. Płomienie znikają, a Shigekuni aktywuje Bankai, Zanka no Tachi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 506, strony 2-15 [[Plik:R507 Moc dziadka.jpg|thumb|right|190px|Yamamoto używa Zanka no Tachi, Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui]] Jasnowłosy Stern Ritter z niedowierzaniem patrzy na mały Bankai wszechkapitana. Juhabach mówi mu, żeby go nie lekceważył, bowiem Zanka no Tachi to Bankai skompresowany do małych rozmiarów, gdzie cała siła płomieni znajduje się w tym jednym ostrzu. Wystarczy na moment się zawahać, a będzie to koniec. Wystarczy jedno dotknięcie miecza, a cel zamieni się w popiół. Genryūsai mówi mu, że widział ten Bankai już 1000 lat temu, więc powinien wiedzieć jak on działa. Mówi mu, że jeżeli chce się przekonać, to może spróbować na własnym ciele. Bleach manga; Rozdział 507, strony 1-3 Płaszcz Juhabacha zostaje cięty przez Yamamoto, jednak żaden płomień nie wydobył się z miecza, co wzbudza zdziwienie u przeciwnika. Zastanawia się on, czy to Bankai rzeczywiście zmieniło się w stosunku do poprzedniego oraz gdzie podziały się wszystkie płomienie. Po chwili Genryūsai trafia końcem miecza w ziemię, która momentalnie znika tworząc sporych rozmiarów szczelinę w ziemi. Juhabach zauważa wtedy moc Zanka no Tachi. Yamamoto mówi, że ta umiejętność nazywa się Zanka no Tachi, Higashi: Kyokujitsujin. Cała moc ognia kompresuje się na krawędzi ostrza. Trafiając cel nie wydobywa płomieni, po prostu spala momentalnie wszystko co znajdzie się na trasie cięcia. W obronie nie pomoże nawet rdzeń obrony Quincych, Blut Vene. Juhabach mówi do niego, że wystarczy więc trafić go zanim Yamamoto trafi jego i próbuje zaatakować. Tnie wszechkapitana jednak nie przynosi to skutku. Spogląda na swój miecz, którego ostrze... zniknęło. Yamamoto odpowiada mu, że jest zbyt pewny siebie i powinien słuchać co ludzie do niego mówią. Jeżeli powiedział wschodni to oznacza tylko, że jest także zachodni. Po chwili ujawnia "zachodnią" moc swojego miecza, która nazywa się Zanka no Tachi, Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui. Ta umiejętność otacza wszechkapitana zbroją z płomieni, których temperatura sięga piętnastu milionów stopni. Dzięki temu Juhabach nie będzie w stanie nawet go tknąć.Bleach manga; Rozdział 507, strony 8-17 thumb|left|190px|Yamamoto przywołuje zmarłych przeciwników Yamamoto postanawia zakończyć sprawę definitywnie, bo jeśli teraz tego nie zrobi, on, Juhabach, a także całe Soul Society zostanie spalone na popiół. Widząc brak reakcji ze strony przeciwnika, Genryūsai stwierdza, że tamten nie zrobi nic bez miecza i pozwala mu uciec, jednakże krzyczy, że i tak go złapie i zabije. Przerażony Juhabach atakuje strzałą, jednak ona też na nic się zdaje. Yamamoto atakuje, kiedy Juhabach używa najsilniejszej ofensywnej i defensywnej techniki Quinych - Kirchenlied: Sant Zwinger, tłumacząc, że jeśli dotknie światła, zostanie zabity na miejscu. Wszechkapitan krzyczy, że na nic się to zda, po czym wbija miecz w ziemię, wypowiada inkantację i aktywuje Zanka no Tachi, Minami: Kaka Jūmanokushi Daisōjin przyzywając tym samym armię zabitych przez siebie przeciwników.Bleach manga; Rozdział 508, strony 3-15 Kiedy spopielone szczątki dawnych wrogów Yamamoto stają przed Juhabachem, ten jest wyraźnie zaszokowany. Wówczas wszechkapitan tłumaczy Quincy działanie tej techniki. Wtedy lider najeźdźców wyszydza Zanka no Tachi, Minami, twierdząc, że posiadający takie zdolności Genryūsai jest ujmą dla wszystkich Shinigami. Wykrzykując, aby nie myślał, że można go zatrzymać czymś takim, Juhabach przypuszcza atak fizyczny, jednak zostaje zablokowany przez ścianę spopielonych zwłok. Yamamoto nazywa dawnego znajomego zbyt porywczym i gadatliwym, po czym nakazuje mu spojrzeć dokładniej na szczątki, przez które właśnie się przebił. Okazują się to być Quincy z przeszłości Juhabacha. Tonący w spopielonych kościach lider Vandenreich spostrzegłszy, że jego przeciwnik odchodzi, nakazuje mu zaczekać. Yamamoto spokojnie odpowiada, że jeżeli Juhabach pragnie go zabić, niechaj podąży za nim, jednak wcześniej musi pokonać kościotrupy. Na twarzy mściciela maluje się smutek. Wszechkapitan spokojnie opowiada, że jego Bankai, podobnie jak ten należący do Ichigo, nie może zostać skradziony medalionem, po czym dosadnie wskazuje, że to już koniec walki. Juhabach wpada w szał depcząc ciała swych dawnych kompanów. Przypuszcza atak na znienawidzonego Shinigami, jednak wtedy Genryūsai mówi, że dostrzega jego łzy, po czym po krótkiej wypowiedzi zadaje śmiertelną ranę poprzez Zanka no Tachi, Kita: Tenchi Kaijin. Umierając, lider Vandenreich wypowiada zagadkowe słowa "Zapomnij o mnie, Juhabach-sama".Bleach manga; Rozdział 509, strony 1-15 Moce i umiejętności right|thumb|190px|Siła Ofensywna: 100 Siła Defensywna: 100 Szybkość: 100 [[Kidō: 100 Inteligencja: 100 Siła Fizyczna: 60 Razem: 560/600]] Mistrz walki mieczem: Jako założyciel Akademii Shinō wraz z ponad dwutysięcznym doświadczeniem bojowym, Yamamoto przedstawiony jest jako najpotężniejszy wojownik w Soul Society.Bleach manga; Rozdział 393, strona 18 Niewielu przeżyło w walce z nim. Potrafi walcząc z dwoma Shinigami na poziomie kapitańskim jednocześnie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 156, strony 17-19''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 325 Jego umiejętności w walce mieczem okazały się być wystarczająco wysokie, by zdjąć przeciwnika za pomocą jednego precyzyjnego uderzenia.Bleach manga; Rozdział 338, strony 11-15''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 226 * : Ta podstawowa technika pozwala na precyzyjne cięcie przeciwnika z dużą siłą i prędkością, może przypadkowo przeciąż, dużego, wielopiętrowego przeciwnika na wysokim poziomie. Wróg może zostać zabity jednym, szybkim cięciem tak precyzyjnie, że nie jest tego świadom, póki nie zauważy rany.Bleach manga; Rozdział 338, strony 11-15 * Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; strona 153: Technika, w której Yamamoto trzyma swój Zanpakutō zamknięty w drewnianej lasce i wykorzystuje potężny nacisk, aby spowodować duży otwór w ciele kreatury Hollowa - Ayona.Bleach manga; Rozdział 337, strona 18 Mistrz Shunpo: Jest wysoko wykwalifikowany i doświadczony w dziedzinie Shunpo, jest w stanie prześcignąć Shunsuia i Jūshirō pod względem prędkości podczas pościgu w Seireitei. Jest w stanie z łatwością wyprzedzić zarówno kapitanów i dzięki temu dotrze do miejsca pierwszy, nie będąc nawet zauważony przez innych dowódców.Bleach manga; Rozdział 154, strony 18-19 Mistrz strategii i taktyki: Z doświadczenia jako wojownik i dowódca Gotei 13, Yamamoto jest bardzo inteligentnym człowiekiem. Potrafi się szybko dostosować do nowych sytuacji i podejmować odpowiednio szybkie decyzje. Ma taktyczne umiejętności, jak pokazał w przygotowywaniu się do walk w Karakurze. Jak zauważył Aizen, Genryūsai jest bardzo przebiegły. Utworzył pułapkę by zabić Aizena, gdy Sōsuke był skupiony Visoredach i Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Rozdział 393, strona 14 Okazał się też bardzo spostrzegawczy, gdy powiedział kapitanowi Mayuri Kurotsuchiemu, że ukrywa dane o Bount. Jego umiejętności taktyczne są niezaprzeczalne. Zawsze wysyła dowódców do walk i rozpoznań od wielu wieków, będzie więc stosunkowo małą lub dużą liczbą zagrożeń. thumb|right|190px|Energia Yamamoto Ogromna moc duchowa: Jako jeden z najstarszych członków Soul Society, Yamamoto posiada niezwykle silne Reiatsu, zdolne do sparaliżowania Shinigami rangi kapitana, takich jak Kyōraku czy Ukitake. Nanao Ise jest wicekapitanem i moc duchowa wszechkapitana zmusiła ją do omdlenia. Musiała wtedy zostać przeniesiona w bezpieczne miejsce przez swojego kapitana, by mogła móc oddychać.Bleach manga; Rozdział 155, strony 4-6 Nawet Aizen otwarcie przyznaje, że jego moc jest znacznie lepsza niż jego własne siły duchowe.Bleach anime; Odcinek 333''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 393, strona 18 Yamamoto piastuje urząd wszechkapitana Gotei 13 przez ponad 1000 lat, ponieważ nie ma silniejszego Shinigami od niego.Bleach manga; Rozdziały 7-8 Moc duchowa Genryūsaia ma taki sam skutek co jego Zanpakutō, elementarny przedstawiciel ognia. Ma tendencje do ognistej aury, która ma potencjał do spalenia części okolicy bez użycia Zanpakutō. Ogromna siła: Oprócz jego zaskakującego ciała jak na swój wiek, Yamamoto pokazuje ogromną siłę fizyczną, jak pokazano, jak łatwo szybko włożył duży otwór do klatki piersiowej Ayona bez większego wysiłku używając tylko tępego ostrza laski. Bez wysiłku powstrzymał atak Ayona, który wzrósł w siłę.Bleach anime, Odcinek 226 Powalił Wonderweissa gołymi rękoma, a Arrancar miał zdolności regeneracji podczas Resurrección. Po uderzeniu, został wysłany kilka budynków dalej.Bleach manga; Rozdział 394, strona 6 Pokazał również, że bez wysiłku wyrwał dodatkowe ramiona Wonderweissa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 394, strona 13''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 394, strony 17-18 Jednym uderzeniem dwóch dłoni może zniszczyć ciało Margeli na kawałki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 395, strony 2-5 Ogromna wytrzymałość: Podczas walki z dwoma najsilniejszymi kapitanami, wyszedł bez żadnych oznak obrażeń. W walce z Aizenem był w stanie przyjąć na siebie całą moc swojego miecza, po czym mógł wyciągnąć rękę i użyć Hadō 96. poziomu. Podczas walki z Driscollem był w stanie przyjąć na siebie kilka ataków Bankai Sasakibe pod rząd, będąc po tym niewzruszony.Bleach manga; Rozdział 504, strony 6 i 12-17 Ogromna trwałość: Podczas walki z dwoma najpotężniejszymi kapitanami, Shunsuiem i Ukitake, wyszedł z walki bez znacznych obrażeń. Pokazał również wzięcie na siebie większość ataków. Dał się także przebić mieczem nie uchylając się przed atakiem i nie zostały zadane poważne szkody, gdy uderzenie zostaje rozpatrywane przez takie gwiazdy jak Aizen.Bleach anime; Odcinek 189''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 393, strony 10-12 Jest w stanie przetrwać zwielokrotniony atak dodatkowych ramion Wonderweissa i wychodząc niewzruszonym z uderzeń, mając tylko kilka otarć.Bleach manga; Rozdział 394, strony 15-17 Jest w stanie przetrwać bezpośredni wybuch ognia, który miał spalić całe miasto Karakura i większy jego obszar.Bleach manga; Rozdział 395, strony 11-14 Mistrz walki w wręcz: Yamamoto jest bardzo niebezpiecznym bojownikiem nawet bez Zanpakutō. Podobnie jak jego umiejętności w walce mieczem, jest także potężnym mistrzem w Hakudzie, jak wynika ze zdolności szybkiego łapania, tak jak to zrobił z Ayonem. Choć nie wiadomo czy spadły jego umiejętności przez swój wiek, jest niebezpiecznym i wykwalifikowanym bojownikiem. Genryūsai jest w stanie zadać silne ciosy, które zniszczyły Hierro Wonderweissa na poziomie Espady. Blokuje również ciosy przeciwnika z dużej ilości rąk.Bleach manga; Rozdział 394, strony 3-5 Bleach manga; Rozdział 394, strona 12''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 394, strona 17''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 394, strony 14-16 * : Potężny cios użyty na Margeli. Dzięki tej technice, Yamamoto był w stanie zniszczyć część tułowia Wonderweissa i wysyłając na dość odległy budynek, gdzie po uderzeniu w niego zniszczył go.Bleach manga; Rozdział 394, strony 5-9 * : Atak pięściami, silniejszy od Ikkotsu, użyty przez Yamamoto w czasie walki z Wonderweissem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 394, strony 18-19 Jego moc jest tak wielka, że wystarczyło zaledwie jedno uderzenie, by roznieść Arrancara na strzępy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 395, strony 2-5 thumb|right|190px|Hadō 96 - Ittō Kasō Mistrz Kidō: Yamamoto wykazał się mistrzowskim posługiwaniem Kidō.Bleach anime; Odcinek 247 Po licznych oparzeniach i osłabieniu był w stanie bezproblemowo użyć Hadō #96 zachowując potencjał energii duchowej.Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 395, strona 17 Zanpakutō : Jego Zanpakutō jest najstarszym i najpotężniejszym typem ogniowym Zanpakutō oraz ma większą siłę ataku niż inne Zanpakutō w Soul Society.Bleach manga; Rozdział 156 strona 8 Z początku jest ukryte pod drewnianą powłoką laski. Miecz ten wygląda jak zwyczajna katana z fioletową rękojeścią i złotym jelcem. Moc Zanpakutō jest tak wielka, że nawet najsilniejsi Shinigami obawiają się jego mocy. thumb|190px|right|Uwolnienie Ryūjin Jakki *Shikai: Shikai Yamamoto uwalnia się komendą .Bleach manga; Rozdział 155, strony 23-24 Miecz zamienia się w ogień, rękojeść pozostaje bez zmian. Yamamoto otrzymuje kontrolę nad ogniem, dodatkowo pole walki wypełnia się nim, dzięki czemu walka toczy się w korzystnym dla Yamamoto otoczeniu. :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Po uwolnieniu, ostrze Ryūjin Jakki ogarnięte jest płomieniem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 156, strona 9 Potrafi zamienić wszystko w popiół pochłaniając okoliczny krajobraz w płonącą burzę ciepła na tyle intensywne, aby palić niebo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 156, strona 8 Tylko potężni Shinigami (tacy jak Kyōraku i Ukitake) mogą mu się oprzeć. Nawet w Shikai moc Zanpakutō Yamamoto jest wystarczająco duża, by walczyć z innymi Zanpakutō w Shikai dwóch kapitanów jednocześnie. Obaj mieli miano najsilniejszych kapitanów w Soul Society.Bleach manga; Rozdział 156 W przeciwieństwie do innych Zanpakutō pokazanych do tej pory, siła Ryūjin Jakki nie wyłącza korzystania z żadnej innej techniki, widać było to gdy uwięził Aizena, Gina i Kaname.Bleach manga; Rozdział 316, strony 12-14 :* : Ta umiejętność tworzy ścianę ognia, która otacza cel, a następnie tworzy ogromnie zwarte sfery ognia, w którym są uwięzieni wrogowie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 316, strony 12-14 :* Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; strona 153: Jest w stanie stworzyć wielkie piekło z prostej fali Ryūjin Jakki. Ogień generowany przez atak całkowicie pochłania wszystko, co jest złowione, aż pozostaje tylko popiół.Bleach manga; Rozdział 338, strona 20 :* : Ta umiejętność tworzy siedem lub więcej ogromnych słupów ognia, które otaczają obszar. Celem tej techniki jest zwabienie przeciwnika w pułapkę, która jest jak klatka. Siła jest śmiertelna. Wystarczy, by zniszczyć wszystkich i wszystko w promieniu działania, nawet sam Yamamoto może ucierpieć.Bleach manga; Rozdział 393, strony 13-14 190px|thumb|right|Zanka no Tachi *'Bankai': : W formie Bankai, jego miecz przybiera postać bardzo starego, zużytego i pozornie wypalonego przez ogień tachi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 506, strona 17 :Specjalne zdolności Bankai: Po uwolnieniu, płomienie cofają się i cały Bankai kompresuje się do postaci długiego miecza.Bleach manga; Rozdział 506, strona 15 Zanka no Tachi jest Bankai, który zawiera całą moc płomieni Yamamoto w ostrzu. Wystarczy jedno cięcie i przeciwnika ogarnia ogień redukujący go do popiołu. Zanka no Tachi również pochłania całą wilgotność z całej okolicy (nawet z obszaru tak dużego jak Seireitei) powodując nawet wyschnięcie powietrza. Po długim czasie działania, nawet Soul Society może paść ofiarą tej mocy i zostać zniszczone. Nawet tak potężne Zanpakutō jak Hyōrinmaru Tōshirō Hitsugayi nie może być używane, ponieważ odparowuje z niego woda. Zanka no Tachi włada płomieniami, które nie są widoczne. Prawdziwie niebezpiecznym punktem jest ostrze, które może w jednej chwili doszczętnie spalić wszystko czego dotknie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 507, strony 1-14 Yamamoto sam twierdzi, że po uwolnieniu całe jego ciało i miecz zostaje pokryte promieniami słonecznymi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 507, strona 21 Siła tego Bankai jest tak duża, że może zniszczyć nie tylko przeciwnika, ale również całe Soul Society i samego Yamamoto.Bleach manga; Rozdział 508, strona 5 :* : Technika ta skupia całą intensywność płomieni Yamamoto na samym końcu ostrza. Nie płonie ono, nie zapala się, po prostu spopiela wszystko czego dotknie. Wystarczy jedno cięcie, aby spalić człowieka nie zostawiając śladu. Nawet potężna obronna technika Quincych, Blut Vene, nie może się jej przeciwstawić.Bleach manga; Rozdział 507, strona 12 :* : W tej formie Yamamoto okrywa się grubą warstwą płonącego Reiatsu, którego temperatura dochodzi do 15 000 000 stopni.Bleach manga; Rozdział 507, strona 16 :* Bleach manga; Rozdział 508, strona 17: Przed wykonaniem techniki, Yamamoto wbija miecz w ziemię i wypowiada inkantację: "Zwłoki. Prochy tych, których zabiły moje płomienie. Użyczcie mi swej mocy. Przez krótką chwilę znów doświadczycie przyjemności walki."Bleach manga; Rozdział 508, strona 15 Po chwili ziemia pęka i wychodzą z niej szkielety stworzone z pyłu i sadzy. :* Bleach manga; Rozdział 509, strona 15: Yamamoto wykonuje szybkie cięcie, podczas którego cała moc ognia uwalnia się w postaci fali. Działa podobnie jak Zanka no Tachi, Higashi: Kyokujitsujin, z tym, że jest ono techniką długodystansową, tak jak Getsuga Tenshō.Bleach manga; Rozdział 509, strona 17 Ciekawostki * Yamamoto nigdy nie dostał się do listy 50 najpopularniejszych postaci, zaś jego Zanpakutō, znalazło się na 32. miejscu klasyfikacji mieczy. * Yamamoto jest autorem kolumny ''Masz minutę? ''w magazynie Seireitei. Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Kapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Gotei 13 Kategoria:1. Oddział Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki mieczem Kategoria:Mistrzowie Shunpo Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki wręcz Kategoria:Mistrzowie Kidō en: